


All the "Tonights" (for the rest of our lives)

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Gakuen Heaven - All Media Types, Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: Some nights, he needs a reminder that it's real and lasting. That's not something Matsuoka Jin wants to take for granted.





	All the "Tonights" (for the rest of our lives)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rahenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Rahenna~  
> I know there's never enough of the ships you like and I hope I did a needy, domestic Matsuoka some justice <3  
> -  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any recognizable characters, SPRAY/Higuri Yuu do.  
> Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine)  
> -

Hiroya was home by the time Matsuoka got through the door. He looked up from where his seat on the couch and pinned right away his lover’s unfocused eyes and slack shoulders as signs of exhaustion. It’s plain to see how entirely drained the man before him looked, so he did what any good boyfriend would do and welcomed Matsuoka into his arms when the physician all but collapsed forward on top of him.

“Rough day?” he asked

Matsuoka only nodded against him, uncharacteristically kaput and groaned slightly when Hiroya’s body shifted under him.

“Sorry baby,” Hiroya whispered, “maybe we should go to bed.”

 

After a long breath, Matsuoka looked up at him, “were you waiting for me?”

Hiroya didn’t miss a beat, “you’re worth it.” He kissed Matsuoka’s forehead for emphasis.

“Hiroya...”

Hiroya kissed his mouth and threaded a hand through his hair.

“Don’t worry so much, Jin.”

“I don’t like wasting time we could spend together,” was Matsuoka’s reply and he moved to straddle his lover as he pulled them both back into their kiss. He pulled back only to add; “I wanted to be here tonight, with you.”

“Did something happen?” Hiroya asked.

Matsuoka sighed, “not exactly. Just....thinking.”

“Thinking? You do that too much,” Hiroya said with a  smirk.

“About you, us,” Matsuoka amended. “How every day I think I must be either so lucky to have you back or maybe cursed to have lost all that time, and every night I wish were ours.”

“Tonight is,” Hiroya said.

Matsuoka frowned, “I don’t know what it was, but it’s late and I got upset that I could come home to you earlier tonight.”

 

Hiroya held Matsuoka’s chin to tilt it up, “aren’t all of my ‘tonights’ yours though?”

Matsuoka caressed the back of his hand against Hiroya’s face and couldn’t help but smile, if wearily.

 

It happened that way, sometimes. Sometimes he got emotional about Hiroya and needed things to tie him back to reality. He needed Hiroya’s hands running through his long hair and on his skin. He needed the solid physical reminder of Hiroya’s body flush against his. His warmth, his hold. He needed nights that ended like that, tangled together, dozing, knowing Hiroya’s eyes were on him and breathing unassisted. He would close his eyes tonight, but he would open them in the morning.

 

Hiroya led Matsuoka to bed, pausing and moving clumsily for kisses that grew longer as they savoured each and somewhere along the way their hands roamed places they knew perfectly well by now so that no hesitance (or shirts) made it to their room.

“Are you sure nothing happened?” Hiroya asked.

Matsuoka followed him onto the bed, he pressed his hands to Hiroya’s now bare torso. “The students are so young, they’ve got so much time- I was just thinking of that.”

Hiroya pulled him closer to hold him again, “we’ve got the rest of our lives together.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got some inspiration reading the very sad and sweet [fade](https://ihttps://archiveofourown.org/works/10398141//)
> 
> Appreciate who and what you love without the threat of losing them having to remind you.


End file.
